The Lonely Mermaid
by hate-on-everyone
Summary: The classic story of The Little Mermaid but with a Fairy Tail twist. Juvia is now the curious mermaid Ariel and Gray is her brooding prince Eric. Will they find a happy ending or will the dark wizard Jose destroy their forbidden love?


**The Lonely Mermaid**

Once upon a time deep under the sea, there was a dazzling city in which lived the most beautiful blue haired mermaid. Her tail was the color of the deepest ocean and the clearest spring and her name was Juvia.

Juvia loved the ocean but what she loved more than anything was going up to the surface to watch a human man carve into ice. But for some reason he could only ever carve when the ground was white, which Juvia soon discovered to be a very short period of time. Juvia wondered why the human did this when the ground was white and when the ground was green he would stare out at the ocean as if it had all the answers in the world.

Sometimes a human girl would follow him and distract him from whatever he had planned that day. Juvia soon became jealous of all the human girls that came to see the human man, but for some reason it was always a different girl. Juvia wanted to know why.

So when the human man boarded a ship, Juvia followed. They didn't go very far before dropping anchor.

Juvia climbed up the ship and watched the dark haired man stare down another man with white hair. Juvia thought it was strange that her human man would stare down another but as Juvia looked closer Juvia could tell the two were close, almost like brothers.

Soon the white haired man gave up.

"That's it Gray, I give up, damn it." The white haired man shouted. Juvia's beautiful dark haired man laughed. "That's what you get for challenging me to a staring contest."

Staring contest?

"You cheat Gray. How can one person keep their eyes open for five minutes?"

Gray? Was that the dark haired man's name?

His name like a color;

Or a lack of color;

Or every color at once;

Or even something in between.

He had a beautiful name and Juvia found herself fawning over it. Was Juvia in love? Love between a human and a mermaid was forbidden. What was Juvia to do? It wasn't like Juvia could magically turn into a human overnight.

"Happy birthday, Gray." Juvia turned around at the sound of another women's voice so fast that Juvia got whiplash.

Standing before Gray-sama was a beautiful human girl with golden hair and a ring of gold keys on her hip. Juvia was furious, why was her Gray-sama smiling at this human girl? Were they together? Was Juvia's beautiful Gray-sama with another woman? No, Juvia shook Juvia's head, Juvia would not allow that.

"So where is Natsu?" The white haired man asked. Juvia heart skipped a beat. Could it be that the golden haired girl was with another man and not Juvia's Gray-sama? "Oh he couldn't come. You know how he is with boats." The girl laughed, light and sweet almost as if her laugh was not of this world.

Then, all of a sudden, the girl's mood changed and the golden haired girl had an evil look in her eyes.

"Now enough about me, what about you Gray? When are you going to settle down and yourself a wife?" As silent as a mouse a new woman came into the group. She was pretty and looked like the female version of Juvia's Gray-sama. "She's right Gray. You're going to be King soon, you need to find yourself a queen."

"Ultear…" Gray seemed captivated by the older woman but in a younger brother sort of way which confused Juvia to no end. What was Juvia to do with all these beautiful women, human women, around Juvia's Gray-sama?

"Look she's out there somewhere. I just- I just haven't found her yet." Gray-sama had walked over to the rail that Juvia had been hiding behind and looked out at the sea. "Well then you aren't looking hard enough!" The women whose name Juvia guessed to be Ultear, yelled.

"Believe me, Ultear, when I find her you'll know – without a doubt. It'll just – bam – hit me, like lighting." Juvia guessed that Gray-sama shouldn't have said that because right after he did, a flash of lighting broke the dark sky and thunder rolled across the waves. The wind picked up speed and Juvia watched as Gray-sama's almost happy look disappeared and turned into a brooding frown.

The music had long stopped playing as the human's began to run across the boats deck in a panic. The white haired man grabbed another man passing by and barked orders at him. Juvia couldn't hear anything over the roar of the wind and the temperamental thunder storm.

Juvia tried Juvia's best to hold on to the boat as the wind tried to throw Juvia back in to the water but failed. When Juvia surfaced once more Juvia saw many of the human's had made it onto smaller boats. Gray-sama was fighting with the Ultear women, screaming something at her and pointing to the now burning boat.

Juvia looked to where Gray-sama was pointing to find the white haired man trapped on the boat by red flames. "Lyon!"

Juvia watched in silence as Gray-sama dove into the water and climbed back up the boat to rescue the white haired man.


End file.
